


Lord of Everything

by TheLastFounder



Series: Master of Nothing [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: A Dark Reflection of the Master of Nothing series, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Anthology, Brainwashing, Dark Harry Potter, F/F, F/M, Forced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Master of Death Harry Potter, Mental Disintegration, Mind Control, Murder, Not Beta Read, Psychological Torture, Reincarnation, Spin-Off, Stockholm Syndrome, Time to Ruin My Best Stories, Torture, We Die Like Men, dark timeline, lol, this is not a happy story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastFounder/pseuds/TheLastFounder
Summary: Some time ago, the Avatar of Death, Harry Potter, struggled with his responsibilities. A part of him wanted to rebel, to break free of Death's control. He never did that, but when the timeline is fractured, a different outcome is presented. A timeline where he chose to break free of Death's chain, and do all of the dark desires of his heart, purely because he can.Detached and cold, he will burn a path through the multiverse.(A dark anthology story, based on the Master of Nothing series)
Relationships: Kate Marsh/Harry Potter, Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price, Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Kate Marsh
Series: Master of Nothing [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1079328
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Lord of Everything

**_"You're… you're detachment… You're me if I gave up my emotions… aren't you?"_ **

**_"Impressive… you're almost broken, and yet you're still so philosophical… It says a lot about you, I must say."_ **

**_"Your determination is admirable, yet I have seen your heart, and it is mine."_ **

* * *

Harry James Potter, an interesting person in the cosmic scale of reality, being a prime component of the multiverse.

Untold numbers of him walked through the dredges of reality, living their lives, besting dark lords, and all bringing to life a grand renewal of virtue to their people.

But, not all were equal, nor were they the same.

One Harry Potter, unique from all of his fellows, collected a series of artifacts, ones that had existed long before him, but would not outlast him.

The Deathly Hallows, relics created by Death that would infuse one with the essence of Death, embodying them as Death’s avatar on the mortal plane, condemned to do it’s will. 

However, only one could be the Avatar, and he fulfilled his role to completion without much complaint or revolt.

Until the universe came to an end, a decision made by Harry that shattered reality like a pane of glass, the shards flying through the remains of the multiverse.

Of course, another stepped forward and resolved the chaos, repairing the damage that had been done to the multiverse, and setting right the madness that had ensued.

However, this new God was not thorough, for he had missed a singular shard of the reality that had existed before, a single piece of wrongness in the world… centered on the man that shattered reality.

That shard of the universe infused Harry Potter, became engorged on the man’s spirit and mind, and ended up finding the man wanting… 

And through an act thought impossible, it did what it could to bring Harry Potter around to it’s values… 

Harry Potter fractured reality, so it fractured time itself…

Early in his career as Death’s Avatar, Harry suffered several great losses, and found himself filled with hatred and an uncontrollable need for vengeance.

However, through love and comfort, he emerged from the darkness that had consumed him, and finally set aside his utter hatred in favor of being a neutral being.

That shard though, decided that Harry had made the wrong decision, that revenge was a far more pleasant choice.

And thus, the timeline was shattered, and two outcomes emerged.

The one Harry had already walked, where he learned to love again and to protect the innocent and grieving, even at cost to himself.

In another… he learned that if he hurt the world, the pain within him would die out just a little… that he was all that mattered in this hollow reality. 

Rather than follow Death’s command and do as he ordered, living the lives he had set forth… in another order of events, Harry took the control for himself… 

Why would he choose to be a Master of Nothing… when he can be the Lord of Everything?

* * *

**Divergent 58: Desolate Tidings…**

* * *

Time was fickle, slipping through my fingertips like water as I stood on the edge of it all, watching the skies bleed red as the stars fell around my toes.

How fragile reality truly was, that I could merely reach out and touch the heart of this world, and cause it to shudder and break apart.

Maxine Caulfield was an interesting vessel, of that I was sure, having observed her daily life through the Eye, and finding it intriguing.

A world that practically bled normality and slices of humanity, but it hid an edge of violence and greed rarely seen in just a quaint little town.

So of course I chose to take her body as my own, her screaming soul pushed aside as I took stock of her friends and family, of what she knew and desired.

Oh she appeared so innocent, yet she held wicked and sinful thoughts about her dear classmates. I saw the way she wished to hurt and torment the blonde that bullied her, how she longed for the touch of the artist in her class.

Of how she hated herself, and this town, but she loved the people here.

But not all of them.

So, as the generous entity that I am, I strode into Max’s shoes and decided to bring her desires to life.

I would find something interesting in Arcadia Bay, or I would tear it asunder.

* * *

Max was a witch, of which was a surprise, but magic was pathetic in this world, wild and weak. I wasn’t surprised to hear the Wizards were practically peons in this world, and I savored the fact Albus Dumbledore existed out there.

I wouldn’t mind killing him again, but perhaps it would be better to toy with him.

Too bad Ariana was already dead in this reality, but no matter, Albus was easy to break.

However, there was another interesting wrinkle to this reality.

Maxine had the ability to rewind time, even being able to travel backwards so long as she held a photograph from the time she wanted to travel to.

I took great joy in her gifts, experimenting on the extends of her powers, and the limits of the humans around me.

It was… educational.

* * *

“Max… I’m so sorry… please don’t…” 

Victoria Chase, that was her name. Took me some time to remember it, but the blood rushing from her chest held my eyes far more than her pitiful mewls for mercy or freedom.

I had deemed her my experiment, of whether these new powers could rewind injury…

So, I did just as such, inflicting grievous harm on her, and reversing it.

Would the injuries persist? Would the mind eventually crumble after death after death, or would she learn from the experience and retain it, such as I had?

It was a curious question, of which I intended to answer.

“You keep saying you’re sorry Child, and yet I keep killing you… It appears you’re not that good at apologies.” I said with a withering smile as I watched the blood trickle from the blonde’s lips, the glass in my hand quivering as I contained my laughter.

It was a shame about Chloe, though.

She had been so emotional when I had met her, believing me to be the childhood friend that had abandoned her, and perhaps more.

But I do not love, and that was her first mistake.

Her second was even considering the thought of turning me in after I turned her step-father inside out, his uniform grafted onto his flesh as I slowly inverted his physiology and tore him apart on a cellular level.

Chloe was not the loyal friend I had envisioned, but it was alright.

I was good at teaching people to love me, and she did in time. She had fought against my control at first, screamed and begged for help. From her mother, the police, even to God himself… only I answered her call.

Her wails silenced, a blur to her eyes that had never existed before, and a harsh viciousness to her smile than any human had a right to being.

But she was loyal, and while I did break her tiny little mind, I enjoyed her so much more this way.

“Chloe. Shoot Victoria again.”

No complaints, no arguments.

Just a deafening bang as a spot of scarlet seeped out of Victoria’s forehead, her eyes going wild as her body grew cold.

With a subtle twirl of my hand, however, the very fabric of time was reversed, and now she sat alive and troubled, a bullet resting between my fingers. Her blood stained the metal, and yet… as of this moment, it had never pierced her flesh.

A paradoxical evidence of horrid events, of which I would repeat.

“Stop… please stop… killing me…”

Eventually even they had a flaw, my abilities, and she began to see between the cracks of her life and death, and became aware of each and every death.

So I made them creative.

“Chloe, my dearest friend…?” I called out then, my eyes straying to the girl who had once worn such vibrant blue hair, such a willful spirit.

Now her hair was as gray as her eyes, her mind and body empty aside from my will, all that remained of her resistance being the range of scars across her flesh, and the brand burned into her flesh. 

The emblem of the Hallows had always spoken to me.

“Yes, Max?” She asked of me in a hollow tone, polite and subservient, just as I had enforced in her.

Pity for her that it took her so long to learn her lesson.

“I tire of her pleas Chloe.” I said with a warm smile as I stroked a palm along Chloe’s shoulders, the tips of my fingers reaching around her throat as I pulled her close to me, my lips grazing her ear as I begged of her one thing.

“Bring me her jaw, and then bury her with Rachel.”

Chloe smiled.

* * *

Kate Marsh.

Innocent and pure girl, one who spent her life comforting her father after the divorce, helped raise her sisters despite all that had happened to them, and always was there to lend aid to the fallen.

She had fallen into depression with time, Victoria and her friends having tricked the poor dear into a night of bad decisions, drugging her beyond belief until she was a fragile shell of her former self.

Not long after I arrived in this world, Victoria Chase decided she would push Kate yet again, even though she had helped to ruin the girl’s life, she persisted in her torture.

Now, I am not the bleeding heart I once was, Hermione’s claims of my need to save people, a misguided thought of a fool.

But I hated one thing, and one thing alone.

When someone took what was mine.

From the moment I saw her, I claimed Kate Marsh, decided that her pure grace would be drenched with my darkness before the year was out, and that I would extinguish the light with her, and see what remained… 

So, I taught Victoria true suffering, I left her friends damaged and broken dolls, left aside by the roads for another to bestow punishment onto them, believing them to be beneath my touch. 

Only one here deserved it.

“I… I thought you loved me Max…” Kate whimpered out as she lay still on the mattress, her eyes frozen in fear as I let loose another puff of smoke into the room, my hands not feeling quite right as I took in the sight of her mangled form, her eyes refusing to meet mine as I just smiled at her. 

My cigarette was the only light in the darkness as I stared at her form with hunger, enjoying the glimpses I saw of her eyes, pointlessly looking out the window. 

As if she expected rescue. 

“You know Kate… I killed God. He was kind of a dick, believing he could tell me what to do…But Chuck saw what came of that, and I ate his soul.” I whispered to her as she finally looked to me, her eyes wide and fearful as I smiled, and something in my jaws made her body shudder.

I had never been more pleased.

“It’s an experience, going from a hollow body with no soul, and then having the influx of everything in reality flowing through you… I have seen thousands of you across the universe, Kate. Some threw themselves from the roof, some died in a storm… and others got some sense of happiness.” I muttered to her as I ran my bare palm along her little neck, the marks I had left there clear to see after her pale visage, the desire to make more lingering in my mind.

“But you see Kate… none of those worlds had me in them, so you just might be the luckiest Kate Marsh in existence.” I said with a soppy smile, my eyes warm as I forced her to look at me, my fingertips digging into the flesh of her cheeks as I watched the tears flow free from her beautiful eyes.

“I’m… not lucky, Max…” Her voice was so brittle and broken, and all I felt was this overwhelming urge to devour her body and soul, as I felt her skin bruise under mine and show to me the vibrant blood within her veins. 

“Oh, but you are, Kate. Because you’re mine, my little Angel.” 

Her eyes closed then, and I felt her breath even as she gave into my hold, her tears never stopping as I embraced her bleeding form into my arms.

And from the dead stare of Mark Jefferson in the corner, it was clear what happens when one tries to leave me, when someone tries to take what is mine.

“Welcome to heaven Katie.”

She began to sob.

* * *

“Why… would you do this?”

That was the question, of why I continued one after all of this had happened.

I had killed millions, destroyed worlds and peoples, and yet I still clung to violence and revenge to quell the desires within my stolen soul.

“Perhaps, Albus, it all started with my childhood.” I said to him with a grin as I took in his battered body, the man impaled to the ground by a familiar device, one that had even been left to a friend of mine, long ago.

A favorite of Albus’ toys, the Deluminator, meant to remove light. I now used it to filter the blood from his gut as it wheezed helplessly from within his flesh, eager to put out a light it could not find. 

Of course, this Dumbledore knew nothing of my desire for his blood, nor the importance of the device. 

But I wouldn’t let his stupid lack of understanding blind me from my joy, of watching yet another Albus bleed out before me as I ran my eyes over his tear stained face.

“You know, I’ve been to a few different worlds by this point Albus. I met your sister once, nice girl.” I said to her with a grin as his eyes died a little bit, his gaze falling to the blood on the floor, the broken device almost whining as the waves of crimson grew larger.

“But the odd thing about Ariana, is that no matter the world, she always seems to die the same way… You killed her Albus. When that duel happened, Abe aimed for Gellert, and Gellert aimed for you. But you aimed at your sister, didn’t you? Sure, you didn’t mean to blast the girl’s head off, but she got in the way, I’m sure that’s what you claim happened.”

Albus went silent then, his eyes trained on me then as he looked over me in a way he hadn’t before.

“You’re… broken… Harry.” 

With a flash of teeth, I pulled the Deluminator from his failing flesh, the device emitting a glimmer of light as the essence of the man before me fell like scarlet drops of rain, the floor a miserable pool of his regrets and sorrow.

“That’s where you’re wrong Albus.” I said with a strong timber to my voice as I lovingly ran a hand through his beard, the ends of it burnt and tattered from his stay with me, but his eyes barely registered it.

Death would be taking him soon.

“I’m exactly what I should be.”

* * *

The F.B.I had come with time, investigating the bizarre behaviors observed in Arcadia Bay, the President curious of why the town had gone completely silent, and why he kept hearing my name whispered among those with weakened minds and guilty souls.

And I let them come for me, and this town led them to their deaths.

Arcadia Bay had been only improved by my hand, the useless and old wiped and scarred from the surface of this town, until only I remained with my faithful at my side.

“Maxine Caulfield, you are under arrest by the Federal Government for leading a cult against your fellow humans, murder, and kidnapping. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law.” The poor agent called out as they reached my new home, the lighthouse having never looked better as we stood atop it.

The light of the tower having been removed from it long ago, now rested only my glass room atop the world, and the stairs down to hell.

“Special Agent Holden Strouse… right? Have you missed Ms. Rhyner much?” I asked of the man as I turned to face him, Kate’s head not even moving from my lap as the girl merely purred akin to a cat, my hand resting delicately on her spine as I met the man’s gaze.

“I knew you had something to do with it… You will pay for what you’re done!” The man cried out with a horrid rage then, so uncivilized to be screaming in my court. 

Kate let out a hiss then, and I agreed. The man was quite rude, and wouldn’t even notice what was right in front of him either.

“Agent Strouse, have you ever considered what awaits you after your death? Of what faces you would meet in the realm beyond, of what afterlife you will toil in for the rest of eternity?” I asked of him as Kate settled once more, her eyes going docile once more as I leant back in my seat, the man’s face going worried as he aimed his pistol once more at my skull, my eyes never flinching as he met my gaze.

“You crazy bitch…” 

“Not crazy, Agent Strouse, merely annoyed. Today was quite enjoyable, until you broke my concentration… But no matter, this can all be resolved quite easily.” I said to him with a cheerful tune as Kate wrapped her arms around my waist, the man’s grip never wavering as I practically felt his desire to shoot me.

To be done with it all, and to avoid the risk I posed to every form of free life in this world.

If only it mattered what he did, that whatever lucky bullet rested in that gun actually mattered in the long run.

But it didn’t, and neither did he.

“I’ll kill you!”

“Imperio.” 

He froze on the spot, his eyes growing distant and empty as he dropped the gun at his feet, a slow smile growing on his lips as I returned it.

“Now then, Holden… I’m going to ask you to do one little thing, then you can join poor Jules, like you’re been hoping to.” I said to him with a compassionate gaze as he bowed his head, his eyes filled with devotion and joy as I gestured him forward.

“Anything… you want… my lady.”

I smiled again, and let loose the first laugh of the day, my soul writhing around as I met his blank stare.

“You want to please me, don’t you, Holden?”

“Always.” The man said with such love and affection, you would think he had loved me, rather than the woman that had gotten far too nosy for her own good. 

“Jump off this tower.”

He stood with a smile then as he walked through the open observation door, the edge of the tower by his toes as he turned back to look at me.

I met his gaze through the glass, and I nodded to him.

He waved at me.

And took a step into the air. 

No one else would be coming to Arcadia Bay after this.

My Heaven would not fall to their greedy palms, nor would I surrender my angel to their abuse and lust.

And if they try anyway, I will bring them all to me.

And they will ascend just as Holden did.

Just as they all did. 

I will be all that remains.

* * *

**Author’s Note-**

So, I don’t really know where the idea of this story came from. I guess, I wanted to entertain the though, of what if MoN Harry, wasn’t benevolent. What if he didn’t care about life, and only did what desires rested in his dark heart.

Essentially, I wanted to explore an evil Avatar of Death HP, but I had kind of written myself into a corner regarding that idea. I had established that Death is universal, so Harry is the only Avatar of Death in the multiverse. However, I never said anything about alternate timelines. 

Anyway, this will not be an expansive series on here, not like Master of Nothing is, but more of an anthology series.

Taking looks into the dark reflections of the lives Harry lived, and seeing how things could have gone. 

And as Strange Tidings is my favorite of my stories, I had to start there. (And I’m kind of unnerved how easy it was to write these wonderful characters in distress and torment was) 

Anyway, hope you all enjoyed it, I may do another one soon.

My muse hasn’t been kind lately. 

-Oscar 


End file.
